La liberté
by Makitsune
Summary: Une bonne nouvelle, une bonne journée, une bonne soirée et une tante perspicace.


Dans les rue sous le soleil un un jeune garçon court dans une direction bien précise, Arion se dirige à l'hôpital, il va voir son petit ami, Sol Daystar, l'infirmière Travis à été formelle, Sol sort aujourd'hui et Arion lui a promis qu'il serait la. En arrivant, il court à la chambre de son ami qui est déjà habillé.

« Arion ! S'exclame le roux en le voyant.

\- Sol ! »

Le châtain le pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« C'est super que tu puisse enfin sortir.

\- Tu m'étonne, je vais pouvoir à nouveau jouer au foot.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour toi.

\- On va fêter ça ?

\- Tu a prévu quelque chose ?

\- Exactement »

Une fois les derniers papiers signés, Sol et Arion sortirent de l'hôpital, Sol était très excité, curieux de voir quelle surprise son petit ami lui réservait.

« Une balade en forêt ça te tente ?

\- Ah ouais. S'enthousiasma le roux.

\- Ça tombe bien j'avais cette idée »

Le couple se baladait tranquillement main dans la main sous l'ombre des arbres. La fraîcheur des bois était agréable. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe côte à côte il entrelacèrent leurs doigts et fermèrent les yeux pour profiter de la température.

« C'est vraiment agréable. Dit doucement Sol.

\- Oui et ça l'est encore plus parce que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. »

Sol releva la tête don petit ami pour m'embrasser tendrement. Le couple adorait les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient dans ces moments d'une grande tendresse. Arion passa les bras autour du cou de son partenaire. Le roux approfondit le baiser cherchant sa jumelle qu'il trouva bien vite. Malgré la fraîcheur de l'herbe, la température monta en pointe, les deux amoureux durent se séparer pour cause du manque d'air. Sol se rallongea aux cotés d'Arion qui avait fermé les yeux en souriant paisiblement.

« J'aurais aimé qu'on soir dans le même collège, on aurait été dans la même équipe.

\- c'est pas si grave, même si on à été adversaire c'était un autre moyen d'échange.

\- Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas du forcer comme tu l'a fait j'ai eu peur pour toi.

\- J'avais tellement envie de me mesurer a toi que j'en suis arrivé à prendre des risques.

\- Mais maintenant tu peux rejouer autant que tu le veux, je suis vraiment content pour toi.

\- Merci Arion.

\- Si seulement tu avais pu sortir plus tôt, on aurait pu passer plus de temps dehors que dans cette chambre d'hôpital déprimante.

\- Ou tu t'es endormi à plusieurs reprises à force de discuter avec moi. Rit le roux.

\- Déprimant ne veux pas dire inconfortable.

\- C'est vrai que les lits d'hôpitaux sont plutôt confortable.»

\- Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un moment avant de reprendre leur roue pour sortir de la forêt. Arion avait proposé à son petit ami de venir chez lui et en arrivant, ce dernier fut surpris.

« Mais, tu vis dans un château.

\- Euh n'exagérons rien, c'est un manoir.

\- C'est génial, tu as de la chance, qu'est ce que j'aimerais habiter dans un endroit comme celui la.

\- C'est toi Arion ? Se fit entendre une voix féminine.

\- Qui c'est ? Demanda Sol à Arion.

\- La propriétaire.

\- Oh tu es venu avec un ami à ce que je vois.

\- Sol je te présente ma tante Sylvia. Tante Sylvia je te présente Sol Daystar.

\- Daystar ? Je ne me souviens que tu aie mentionné ce nom parmi les joueurs de ton équipe, il est nouveau ?

\- Il est pas dans mon équipe, je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital il y a quelques mois.

\- Ah oui ? Ravie de te connaître Sol, comme Arion te l'a dit, je suis sa tante et je m'appelle Sylvia Wood.

\- Bonjour ravi de vous connaître.

\- Tu viens ? Je vais te faire visiter le manoir.

\- D'acord! "

Sol put voir toutes les pièces du manoir même ci c'était en majorité des chambres, Arion avait fait visiter à Sol en long en large et en travers. Ils avait beaucoup ri. Le reste de la journée, ils discutèrent de foot, de foot et encore de foot (XD). Ils discutèrent aussi un peu de leur amour et encore de foot. Sol du rentrer chez lui vers 18h et Sylvia appela Arion pour le dîner.

« Dis moi, Arion.

\- Oui ?

\- Sol est plus qu'un ami je me trompe ?

\- Euh. Fit Arion en virant au rouge coquelicot.

\- Oui c'est bien ça. C'est ton petit ami.

\- Ça t'ennuie que j'aime un garçon ?

\- Bien sur que non, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'ennuierait.

\- Ah tant mieux. »

Sylvia n'est peut être pas aussi perspicace que le coach Sharp mais elle a percé à jour la relation (encore innocente de Arion et Sol).


End file.
